


sign

by taylorstwice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, So much fluff i guess, Sooyoung are you okay?, and chaewon is uwuuuuu, but if i write a sequel I'll make sure I'll put the rest in, flufffff, hyejoo's mute, hyunjin is a harmless asshole, not all of them are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Hyejoo and Chaewon meets in a weird way?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	sign

Hyejoo, is seriously frustrated.

She stomped her foor on the ground, putting on a put face that instead of scaring Hyunjin, only made her laugh nonstop.

**_"Hyunjin I swear, I'm gonna rip your insides out."_** She signed, before glaring at her.

**"You can glare all you want, but you can't hurt me, wolfie."** Hyunjin chuckled. **"You're too soft for your own good."**

Hyejoo's eyes widened as she heard Hyunjin's joke, giving her a light punch on her arm. **_"Hey now, I killed your cat, remember?"_**

Now it was Hyunjin's time to glare at her.

**"Hey guys!"** A flash of brown passed through, resulting on Hyunjin tackled down on the ground.

**_"Hi Heejin."_** The girl waved back, before exerting all her force on her girlfriend, Hyunjin grunting from the unexpected heaviness.

**"My goodness babe, have you been pigging with Yeojin again?!"** Heejin scrunched her face, getting off of her grinning girlfriend and then latched herself on Hyejoo's side.

**"I'm joking, Hee."**

**  
**The latter just scowled further more.

**"Aw, babe look I'm sorry."** Hyejoo released a soundless chuckle, completely amused with what's happening in front of her.

**_"How's your leg, Heejin?"_** The latter shrugged, patting her leg as she leaned on her girlfriend for support. **"The wound is stitched, I can handle the pain."**

**"Hey Hye, can you get Sooyoung unnie to check that? I think she's still off at me from that last prank I did on her."** Hyunjin thought bringing lots of old men inside Hyejoo's older sister's room was funny. Well for her, it was. But for Sooyoung it wasn't.

She woke up with old men surrounding her and she thought she did the deed with them.

She didn't came out of her room for a week.

**_"She's still shook up from it. She ran off when mom and dad sent our grandpa home. They thought she'd feel better when she sees her."_ **

They were having their usual talk about love, studies, love, girls, when suddenly a body collided on a body, this time it was on Hyejoo's.

**"Shit!"** A crunchy voice muttered, but all Hyejoo could see was blonde hair, brown eyes hidden somewhere in it, pink luscious lips and reddened cheeks.

They were still on the floor, with the stranger's body still on top of Hyejoo's.

**"Well isn't this awkward."** Hyunjin coughed, disturbing the heated eye contact of the two girls.

Blondie stood up, offering both of her hands to Hyejoo which she didn't decline.

**"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I just, Jiwoo unnie was, I don't know where to go and I-I didn't see you, I'm sorry."** Hyejoo tried to find the brown orbs that held her breath earlier, but the girl was elusive when it came to eye contact. Well not until they stood up.

Hyejoo was still frozen, her eyes following the little blonde hair as it swayed from the wind, until it landed on the pink lips.

It was moving, but nothing was registering in her ears.

Her stare kept on going, until the blonde's lips turned into a thin line and then gone.

She was gone.

**_"Where did she go?"_** Heejin shrugged. **"I don't know, but she seems mad. She was glaring at you."**

**_"What? Why? I just got distracted with her lips, that's all. I was staring at it."_** Hyejoo drew a soundless sigh.

  


* * *

**  
**

**"She made the poor girl mad."** Sooyoung gave her younger sister a glare, but Hyejoo wasn't having any of it.

**_"I didn't! I swear! I was just staring at her lips, and I don't know. I got distracted by it."_** Hyejoo explained with a frown on her face.

**"Well better explain that to her."** Hyunjin said, then drank her diet coke.

**"I'm sorry."** A strained familiar voice came from Hyejoo's back, and it was the blonde haired girl.

Hyejoo's mouth opened a little bit, starstruck with the blonde.

**"Look, I can't keep gratitudes to other people, specially people that doesn't answer when someone thank them and just stare at them rudely."** The blonde girl emphasized the rudely, which boiled Sooyoung's blood while Hyejoo was still butt seated on her chair, staring at the girl.

**"What do you want me to do so that I could repay you?"** Hyejoo snapped out of it, and signed that she wishes to know her name, the gesture she made needs her hands to touch her lips, which the blonde girl read in a different way.

**"God, I know I'm gay, how did the whole school knew that?"** The blonde girl wasted no time, walking forward and leaning in, and her lips met Hyejoo's.

Hyejoo was taken aback, but then melted in the kiss. It was passionate and slow, and the blonde girl's lips were so soft. Hyejoo put her hand on the back of the blonde girl's head, pushing her closer to her, but the blonde backed off.

Her eyes were still closed, and Hyejoo's eyes were dying to see the round brown orbs once again.

**"You do know that Hyejoo's mute, don't you?"** Hyunjin broke the silence, lids opening up and brown eyes stared at hazel ones in astonishment.

**"Holy shit. I–I d–didn't know. I–I'm sorry! I—I thought t–that you just l–like staring at pe–people and I ha–"** Hyejoo captured the blonde girl's lips once again, with her hands now on her cheeks to stop her from backing away.

Heejin smiled then gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, which made Hyunjin grin from ear to ear while Sooyoung sat beside her very preoccupied sister, eating her salad and burger.

Hyejoo pulled away and gestured something.

**"She said, she wants to know your name."** Hyunjin put her arms on Heejin's shoulder, causing the bunny girl to rest her head on it comfortably.

**"C–Chaewon. Park Chaewon."** She sounded breathless, her pupils dilated and sweat rolled down her face even though the cafeteria was air conditioned.

**_"Would you let me take you out within this week?"_** Hyejoo looked at her bestfriend for help, and Hyunjin quickly picked on.

**"She wants to know if she can be your girlfriend?"** Sooyoung cackled, almost spitting out her food at Heejin who sat across from her. Hyejoo shook her head rapidly, glaring at her bestfriend then picked a pen and grabbed Chaewon's hand who was shocked from what Hyunjin said.

After Hyejoo finished writing what she was actually trying to say and Chaewon read it, she nodded.

And Hyejoo smiled. Her true smile.


End file.
